


The One with The Office

by queenallyababwa



Series: Stanfou College AU [2]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, First Kiss, Gaston is Oblivious, Lefou can't handle this, M/M, Set 5 days after part 1, Some refs to the movie, Stanley is flirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenallyababwa/pseuds/queenallyababwa
Summary: Jim and Pam's romance was one for the television ages. As Lefou and Stanley binge-watch The Office, their own romance begins to blossom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha, so I wasn't a.) expecting to write part two so soon and b.) have it center around The Office. I just started re-watching the series and I am actually very involved with the Stanfou Office AU that's been gaining popularity on tumblr ( and also, I might be writing a fic in the near future inspired by said AU but no promises on when). 
> 
> I want to thank everyone for the comments and kudos on part one! I'm glad you're enjoying this AU as much as I'm enjoying writing it.

On move-in day, Gaston had carried a very large box containing a new flat-screen television up three flights of stairs like he was carrying a folder. (Meanwhile, Lefou was still huffing and puffing after moving around his mini-fridge - with help.) The new roommates had only spoken over Facebook briefly after getting their roommate assignment and then just had a conversation that went like: “Hey, how you doin’?” “Good, good.” So Lefou honestly didn’t know what to say about the tv because they hadn’t actually talked about what they were both planning on taking to school.

Gaston had set the TV down and said that the tv was because he wanted to keep with sports as much as possible over the semester. 

“And,” he said with a smirk as he ran his hand through his perfectly gelled hair, “You know girls are going to want to be in here all the time and it’s gonna be a plus for them.”

Little did he know that for Lefou a boy was going to be in their room all the time.

Lefou sits on his bed, a perfect view of the tv set sitting on Gaston’s dresser behind the variety of Old Spice products and brand-new textbooks that have never been cracked open. He usually will turn something on while he’s working, so this spot is not unusual for his typical Wednesday night. 

However, the addition of Stanley sprawled out on his twin XL bed, head on Lefou’s thigh, is new.

(Especially the head on Lefou’s thigh. That is incredibly new. They had been watching at least two episodes a day for the past five days since the fire and it seemed like every time they got together, Stanley became more and more forward with his affections.)

They’re watching the episode that started it all - “The Fire” - where Ryan the Temp accidentally left his cheese pita in the toaster oven and sent the whole office in a frenzy. 

(The fire that had sent the dorm into a frenzy was actually weed, which had been the hot gossip in the common room for a couple days now on if the suspect was going to get expelled or what. Lefou didn’t know what somebody was doing getting high at 3 am on a Friday morning, but he frankly didn’t really want to ask.)

It has taken a while for Stanley to really get into the series - Lefou had often felt the other shift when whatever Michael Scott said something that was cringe-inducing. But when they had reached the start of the second season with “The Dundies” - the awkward employee recognition event that had drunken consequences - he was laughing more and closing his eyes and shaking his head less.

On screen, the Dunder-Mifflin employees were debating what movies they would bring along with them on a deserted island. 

“Oh, so this is what you wanted to do last week,” Stanley says. “I’ve played this before.”

Lefou looks down at the other man sitting so close and smiles. “Yeah, I should have explained it better, but you know, it was so early and my brain wasn’t exactly working.”

And because a cute guy was flirting with me and I didn’t know what to do.

“Ugh, don’t diss on Legally Blonde, Jim,” Stanley scoffs as Jim Halpert disdains some of his coworkers for enjoying the movie. 

Lefou knows that he should bite his tongue and tread carefully in this great debate but he sides with Jim. “It is kind of cheesy,” he admits.

At once, Stanley snaps up and looks horrified. “Okay! That’s it! I’m leaving! I can’t do this anymore -”

He’s about to slide off the bed, but Lefou grabs his arm. He’s frantic as he “Wait, don’t go -”

Stanley turns and smiles. God, when he smiles, Lefou swears he feels his heart skip a beat. 

“I’m just kidding,” Stanley assures and leans up against Lefou’s arm. “Even if you aren’t Team Elle, I can set aside our differences.”

Gently, he slides back to his position on Lefou’s thigh - claiming that it’s a good pillow -and sighs as they continue the episode.

“But in all seriousness, what are your deserted island movies? Like what would you watch for the rest of my life?” Lefou’s hand falls onto Stanley’s hair, wavy and soft and so tempting as he brushes his fingers through it.

“For the rest of my life?” Stanley repeats.

“Yup. Rest of your life.”

Stanley takes a moment to think as he reaches up to draw swirls on Lefou’s shin, tracing the pattern on the other boy’s pajama pants. Finally he proclaims, “Okay, so definitely La Cage aux Folles.”

“Oh, an artsy foreign film.” Only knowing Stanley for a week, Lefou should have known. 

“It's about drag queens,” Stanley told him with a laugh. “I don't know, maybe you've seen The Birdcage with Robin Williams. That's the American version?”

Lefou shakes his head. “I’ve never seen that one, either, though I do like Robin Williams.”

“We’ll have to do a double feature some time,” Stanley tells him and then resumes. “Then ah, maybe Hedwig and the Angry Inch? Or else Showgirls because I don't think I could go the rest of my life without Elizabeth Berkley’s legendary performance as a stripper.”

“And the the last one?” Lefou asks, not certain if he should count Showgirls and Hedwig as number two and three or just number two.

“Well this is going to be surprising because I just named two iconically gay films but Plane, Trains, and Automobiles.”

“Really?” It’s actually hard to the surprise in Lefou’s voice as he finally hears a movie title he recognizes.

Stanley swats his leg before he explains,“Don't judge me but like that's the movie my dad and my brothers and I watched, always the day before Christmas eve. It's kind of like an ‘I'm home’ movie. Just, you know, a feel good thing?”

“For my dad and I, that was Home Alone. The first one only, though.”

“Another John Hughes classic.” The mattress shifts as Stanley turns so he’s laying on his back, head propped up on Lefou’s knee. “I can’t believe you’ve never seen The Birdcage. It’s a funny movie and you’re a funny guy.”

With Stanley looking directly at him, Lefou found it near impossible to hide his blush. A hand reaches us and brushes the underside of his chin. He hasn’t shaved in a few days and already he’s starting to get scruffy, but Stanley doesn’t seem to mind.

“Well, maybe we could watch it sometime,” Lefou suggests, eyes still locked with the boy sprawled on his lap, forgetting that they’re watching something already. The boy smirks as his hand grows more adventurous and reaches up before it brushes against Lefou’s lip.

He sits frozen as he admires Stanley who has his finger just barely laying on Lefou’s lips, his eyes so wide and intense. 

Slowly, so slowly, Lefou moves down, inching his face close to the other boy’s. Stanley, in turn, meets him almost half way by pulling himself up. Eyes flutter shut, two hands reach around to wrap themselves around Lefou’s neck, pulling him down, lips purse -

The door swings open and the dartboard on the back hits the wall. In effort to pull himself away as quick as possible, Stanley snaps up quickly and hits his head against Lefou’s. 

“Ow!” they both seem to cry in unison as Gaston, who was scrolling through his phone, walks in and drops his backpack on the floor on his side of the room. His earbuds stuffed into his ears and blasting loud music, it takes him a moment to notice that his roommate is home and that he has company.

Out pop the earbuds and Gaston finally turns to look at the other side of his dorm room. “Oh hey,” he says casually, not knowing he interrupted what would have been Lefou’s first kiss. “I didn’t you know you’d be here now.”

Rubbing his forehead, Lefou tries to play it cool although he is as flustered as one can get. “Yeah, Stan and I are watching The Office.”

Gaston give a soft “Mmm” as goes over to his desk and grabs his phone charger from the powerstrip laying across the desk. Stanley and Lefou glance at each other with looks of disbelief that Gaston was so oblivious and this disbelief only intensified when Gaston asked, “Hey Lefou, you know that girl I hooked up with after the fire last week?”

“Claudette?” Lefou recalls the girl’s name from when Gaston described his sexual exploit to Lefou the day after it happened.

“Yeah, that one,” Gaston confirms. He goes to his closet and pulls out his pair of sneakers and towel. He carries both items to the bed and pulls out his gym bag from underneath his bed. “Well, she asked me to come over again on Friday, but Belle’s working that night.”

Belle was the part-time librarian Gaston had been infatuated with since day one. The only reason Gaston visited the library was to flirt with her while she worked. His attempts were completely fruitless and she scolded him as fiercely as an environment a library would allow her to, but that didn’t stop Gaston from trying. 

(Even though he was clearly getting laid pretty easily with the dozens of co-eds throwing themselves at him.)

“Don’t put your eggs in one basket, Gaston,” Lefou advises. 

Gaston pulls his gym bag over his shoulder. “I don’t know what that means,” he says. 

Next to him, Lefou can hear Stanley snort. Instinctively, Lefou swats his knee and explains, “Belle’s not working out so well, so maybe spend some time with Claudette?”

Gaston thinks for a moment before saying, “She’s a nice girl.”

“Yeah.”

“And, damn, she can do incredible things with her tongue.” 

“Yeah, that’s what you told me.”

Satisfied with his answer, Gaston grabs his phone off the bed and puts an earbud in his left ear. “It’s not over with Belle, though.”

“Of course not.” Though, Lefou prays to himself, he really hopes it will be very soon.

“I’m going to grab some dinner and hit the gym,” Gaston announces and looks to Lefou and Stanley. “Want to join me for dinner?”

“Nah,” Lefou says, shaking his head. “I think I might just order in later. We want to finish Season 2 tonight.”

Gaston nods and grabs his lanyard off of the bed and nods in understanding. “Ah, well, see you later.”

“Later.”

And just like that, Gaston walks out and the door shuts behind him. As soon as they are sure he’s down the hall, the pair sitting on the bed start to laugh weakly before they get to actual, real laughing. 

“What a mood-killer,” Stanley observes as he leans forward. “Is he always so oblivious?”

“Yeah,” Lefou confirms. “He’s not so bad a guy if you really get to know him. But I don’t think he even knows I’m gay because he’s never said a word about it or anything. Actually -” Lefou starts to laugh again as he remembers what happened months ago “ - there was this one time where he was kind of drunk and I helped him get back up the stairs into bed and he asked me ‘Why has no girl picked you up?’”

Stanley starts to laugh a long, too, asking, “What did you say to that?”

“I told him I was ‘clingy’,” Lefou says, shaking his head. Granted, he was buzzed himself at the time, but he had thought that over the months of living together, Gaston had picked up the slightest inkling that Lefou was not straight.

With an arched eyebrow, Stanley pulls himself closer to Lefou.“Well, I can assure you, I don’t mind clingy.”

“Smooth,” Lefou comments with a laugh as he shifts himself to face Stanley.

Once again, their faces are so close together and he can feel his breathing hitch as the other man grabs his shoulders and pulls him even closer, just as he whispers, “I try.”

And Lefou is glad that Stanley is grounding him, keeping his hands on his shoulder. As The Office’s iconic opening title plays in the background, Lefou presses a kiss against the other boy’s lips, and as his eyes flutter shut, he feels as though he is going to float away.


End file.
